It Is SO Worth It
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade and Beck make a deal.  She has to be nice to Tori for a full month but the reward is well worth it
1. Day 0

Okay everyone before you read my story there are some things to understand. This is in a way a companion piece to Broken But Not Destroyed. Sikowitz had died and Beck was hired to replace him. In addition the girls at Hollywood Arts are on a status program but they don't start out as losers. They start out on step one. The guys are also on the program. The class is going on a trip to Paris but you have to be at level 25 in order to go. Jade is at level 12. It start at Tori's house after the whole Ryder incident. Oh and I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>You would have thought Jade would have been mad at Beck for the way he acted but she wasn't. She knew Beck and she knew he loved her. He loved her enough to believe in her and to not let her be any less then the best that she could be. That was the reason he acted like that. He saw past her masks.<p>

Beck looked up as he got a text.

From Jade

To Beck

I 3 u

He texted back

From Beck

To Jade

Love u 2. Why'd u say that randomly though?

In a second he received a response.

From Jade

To Beck

That's what I have been thinking about… how much I love you. U c the best in me and won't let me b anything less than the best I can b

He texted back

From Beck

To Jade

I 3 u 2 much 2 let u b any less than the best u can b.

She motioned to him and he quickly walked over to her sitting down next to her. She leaned into his shoulder.

"So," he said, "We need to solve this problem some way. You can't continue to be mean to Tori like this babe. You're better than that. I'm thinking you should-"

"Move up to step 13," she interrupted, "I agree"

"Um… I was going to say something a little different but I guess you can move up to step 13… if you can go a week without calling Tori stupid."

"Okay," Jade said, "Hey if I can go a month without insulting her at all can I go on the Paris trip?"

Beck raised an eyebrow.

"A month? You think you can go a month without insulting Tori," he teased lightly.

"If I can, can I go on the Paris trip"

"You have yourself a deal," he said, "I'll even allow you 4 slip-ups"

"I won't need them," she said confidentially.


	2. Day 1

"Okay class," Beck said, "I assigned the parts for our new play. Jade you will be playing the lead…Toffee."

_Yes_ Jade thought to herself

"Tori you'll be playing Eddie," Beck said.

Immediately Jade grabbed her notebook and wrote something down in it.

"Jade you won't be tested on this," Beck said smirking.

_Vega is playing a boy's part, _Jade wrote down, _it fits her. She's flat and did you see that hair in her nose._

"Oh," Jade said quickly closing her notebook, "I know. I just um… anyway why don't you continue"

"Right. I will be playing Jonny. Sinjin you'll be playing the nerdy friend of Jonny."

"Great," Sinjin said, "I'm perfect for that part"

_I couldn't agree more that Sinjin is perfect for the role of the nerdy friend_, Jade wrote in her notebook. Beck went on to assign more roles.

…

Jade's day started off great and it got even better. Tori had forgotten her homework today. It was her 2nd time forgetting an assignment in 2 days.

"I'm sorry Tori," Beck said, "That's an after school detention today"

Beck glanced over at Jade wondering if she would respond. Immediately Jade grabbed her pen and notebook. She had a lot to write.

_YES! OMG YES! THIS DAY IS GOING FROM GOOD TO FANTASTIC. VEGA JUST GOT HERSELF A DENTION. I SWEAR I AM GIDDY WITH JOY. SHE TOTALLY DESERVED IT TOO._

"Jade," Beck said, "What are your thoughts on Lost In Yonkers"

"Well," Jade said, "I think the important point of that story is that the grandmother did love but she didn't know how to love. She had to harden her heart."

"Kind of like you in a way," Tori said.

"How so," Jade asked Tori.

"You're obviously a good person," Tori explained, "But you have a lot of anger inside. Maybe it's because of all the tough times you went through. I don't know. But it takes you a long time to love. It takes you a long time to open up"

Beck smiled.

"Very insightful Tori"

"Thanks," Tori said

"But you still have detention today," he added.

Jade took out her notebook again and wrote down _Tori looks like the grandmother in Lost In Yonkers. _

The bell rang.

"See you later Tori," Jade said.


	3. Day 2

Jade was in a bad mood. She had a bad day and it was all Tori's fault. Tori pulled a prank on her that she found **less **then funny and that was being charitable.

"Hi Jade," Tori said.

"Hi," Jade said drawing in a breath to control her anger, "Tori we need to talk."

"O…kay," Tori said a little nervous. She knew that Jade was mad at her.

"That little joke of yours… it wasn't funny. I would appreciate it if you would acknowledge you were wrong and apologize. Also if you could **never **do something like that again that would be great"

"Oh," Tori said, "I am sorry. Honestly. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. I didn't expect it to backfire the way it did"

"Thank you," Jade said

She walked away and after Tori, Beck and everyone else was out of an earshot she let out a stream of obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

…

"Jade you're late," Beck told her, "Try to be on time next time"

"WHAT," Tori exclaimed, "I forget my homework and get detention and Jade's late and she just gets a "try to be on time next time! How is that fair?"

Jade got out her notebook.

_Sorry Vega, _she wrote, _I'm a better actress then you are but I'm not a good enough actress to pretend to care._

"Jade had a bad day," Beck said, "Now today we're going to be doing an exercise. Let's see. Jade you and Cat will be working together."

_Oh good, _Jade wrote in the notebook, _Tori is working with Sinjin. This should be funny._

Beck explained the exercise. They had to do a whole scene without saying a word. In the middle of Tori's scene she tripped. Jade got out her notebook and wrote one thing.

_Clumsy much Vega?_


	4. Day 3

The next day was Saturday. That was good and it was bad. It was good because Jade would have an easier time not insulting Tori because she didn't see her on the weekends mostly. It was bad because tonight was the Full Moon Jam Festival. She would have to see Vega steal the show again.

"Jade," Beck asked, "What is with the notebook?"

"Oh," she said, "I find writing my thoughts helps me control my mouth"

"Good idea," Beck said, "Do I even want to know what you wrote in there?"

"Probably not," Jade said, "Some thoughts were pretty mean"

"How would you like to do a little project," Beck said, "For extra credit"

"Sure," Jade said, "and a trip to the scissor gallery"

"There's a scissor gallery now? I know they had a scissor museum but I didn't know they had a scissor gallery"

"They do," Jade said, "So what's the project"

"I want you to write 100 things that you like about Tori"

"Okay," Jade said, "I'll try but I want credit even if I can't come up with 100 things"


	5. Day 4

Sunday Jade started her list.

1) Vega's not such a bad dresser

2) Vega can be nice at times

3) Vega does apologize at times when she's wrong

She took out her notebook and wrote it in

_Two days out of the week I don't have to see Vega's ugly face_

4) Vega has stopped trying to steal Beck

"Jade," Beck asked, "What is with the notebook?"

She took out her notebook and wrote in it

_I will never forgive Vega for kissing my boyfriend on her second day of Hollywood Arts_

5) Vega may be a winner but she doesn't rub it in

Jade thought for a minute. There was very little she liked about Tori Vega but she **did **like that about her.

6) Vega's not as bad as her annoying older sister Trina

7) Vega's not as creepy as Sinjin

8) Vega doesn't let bad days get her down.

Jade admired that about Tori. If Jade were in Tori's shoes a few days ago she would have been ticked as a clock and still pissed even now but Tori moved forward.

"I'm taking a break," she said, "Beck coffee now"

"Magic word," he asked

"Winner," she told him


End file.
